Historia de un típico amor
by Luka-sama
Summary: Allan piensa que es cliché enamorarse de su mejor amiga. Masculino Alya x Marinette.


_La idea de escribir sobre un Masculino Alya x Marinette me estaba matando hace un tiempo._

 _Ladybug No me pertenece._

 **Historia de un típico amor**

Allan Cesaire sabe que mudarse de casa es una porquería, pero entiende que es por el nuevo empleo de su padre y acepta de mala gana. Es solo un chico de catorce años, con el cabello castaño con puntas rojizas, piel morena, anteojos y camisas de cuadros. No es feo, vale eso fue algo vanidoso, pero en general es agradable y está seguro que hacer nuevos amigos no debe ser tan difícil.

Fue ahí cuando conoció a Marinette.

Una chica algo tímida, amable e hija de panaderos. Comparada a Chloé, claramente es una mejor elección de amiga, así que rápidamente la acoge al ser su compañera de banco y hace amistad rápidamente. Siempre le fue más fácil hacer amigo de las chicas, probablemente por sus dos hermanas menores, pero Marinette tiene algo especial.

Lo sabe al verla.

Instinto de reportero.

Entonces aunque los otros chicos lo molestan vagamente por ser el mejor amigo de una niña, los ignora para pasar el tiempo con la adorable Marinette. Ayudándola con su enamoramiento, comiendo en la panadería, pasando las tardes en su cuarto y saliendo a pasear cuando es posible. Él habla sobre su fuerte enamoramiento por Ladybug, al igual que Marinette lo hace de Adrien.

Ambos son grandes amigos.

.

¿Entonces…?

.

¿Cómo rayos termino enamorado de ella?

.

Sabe que es un jodido cliché enamorarse de tu mejor amiga, lo peor, un amor unilateral que no es correspondido. Claro que sabe que n es correspondido, Marinette prácticamente babea el piso de Adrien, él siempre lo supo y lo apoyo, así que no tiene sentido enamorarse de ella a estar alturas. Quiere pegarse contra una pared, haber escuchado los consejos vagos de Nino de no ser idiota e incluso los de Max sobre las probabilidades de tener una amistad con una niña sin complicaciones.

Pero no.

Allan fue un completo idiota que no hizo caso.

Aun así no iba ser tan idiota de confesarse, arruinar la amistad y mandar todo por el culo, no, él no era así. Prefería tragarse sus emociones, sentimientos y fingir que nada pasaba.

.

—Adrien se ve tan bien hoy—decía Marinette en tono soñador.

Allan a su lado siente una punzada de celos, que intenta tranquilizar diciendo que ella no sabe lo que sus palabras provocan en su persona. No quiere hablar de la daga imaginaria que clava en su pecho cada vez que alaba a Adrien.

Pero cuando en la tarde ella llora en un banco por sentirse ignorada por el chico.

Tampoco es feliz.

La situación es complicada y Allan se culpa de hacerla así para él.

.

Hay veces que Allan quiere tirar por la ventana a Adrien, no es que él fuera el chico más observador, pero cuando ve a Marinette entrar con un nuevo estilo de peinado viendo distraídamente al chico, solo para que este sonriera como el idiota que era, quiere pegarle un tiro. Gruñe cuando ella toma asiento a su lado de forma cabizbaja, tentado a decirle algo, pero con temor de meter las patas.

Al final no es hasta final de clases, donde la chica parece algo mejor, que se da ánimos.

—Te ves genial con el cabello suelto Marinette—le alaga jugando con un mechón de su cabello sin evitarlo.

Marinette la ve algo triste.

—Adrien no lo noto—

—Que este ciego no significa que no seas una chica preciosa—le guiña el ojo de forma teatral.

La ve reír divertida y algo sonrojada mientras lo empuja.

Sonríe para sí mismo.

Eso es un punto a favor.

.

Allan no sabe si es un amigo o una amiga para Marinette, está siempre le pide consejos de chicas, lo hace ver tutoriales de peinados para hacerlos a ella, ven películas románticas y están planeando un día de spa. A pesar del terror que suena todo eso, no es tan malo como parece…además está enamorado de la chica y haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz. Incluso la piel de su rostro se siente más suave, pero a veces quisiera que ella esté enterada que es un chico.

Que lo vea como hombre.

Ayudaría mucho a su ego.

Por eso ese día decide jugar sucio cuando lo visita a su casa, quitándose la camisa justo antes que ella entre a su cuarto congelándose en el acto.

Sonreí de forma avergonzada.

Esta grita tirándole un bolso, saliendo del cuarto sonrojada.

Su rostro duele por el golpe, pero tiene una sonrisa de idiota toda la tarde.

.

Allan ve cuando Adrien conoce a Kagami, la adorable chica nueva que es buena en esgrima y ve como Marinette se deprime cada día por eso. No es que Kagami tenga un avance mayor que Marinette, incluso ve a la chica más como una hermana o rival para el chico, pero eso no impide a Marinette andar medio zombi por todo el instituto y comiendo mucho helado de vainilla por algún motivo.

Su deber es alentarla a seguir luchando, pero es contraproducente.

Si tan solo ella lo viera.

—Eres un gran amigo Allan—musita Marinette a su lado con una sonrisa.

¿Friendzone?

No le duele tanto como ver a la chica triste.

.

Marinette ama comer pizza, por lo cual Allan la acompaña todos los jueves en la tarde a la pizzería cerca de su casa para comer. El dueño está seguro que ambos son pareja, por mucho que le duela a Allan, eso no es verdad y se deprime cada que lo debe corregir. Pero incluso Marinette se aburre de hacerlo y se resignan a que ese tipo siga molestándolos por el resto de la eternidad.

Es la maldición de ser mejores amigos.

Todos piensan mal.

—Cuando nos casemos con otras personas estará destrozado—musita Marinette divertida.

Intenta ignorar la punzada de celos.

—¿Serás capas de traicionarme?—dice en tono dramático como si mintiera, aunque sus palabras secretamente son reales.

Marinette lo empuja divertida y algo sonrojada.

—Admítelo tendríamos hijos hermosos—bromea tentando demasiado su suerte.

Ella se sonroja.

No es tan malo.

.

A veces Allan solo va a la casa de Marinette a dormitar en su cama, que es como tocar el cielo con sus manos. Ese día curiosamente ambos terminaron dormidos por el cansancio de las clases y tareas de química, pero no sospechan que cuando Allan se despierta unas horas después, está abrazando a la chica cómodamente entre sus brazos. Esta se despierta por el movimiento viéndolo confundido, ambos se sueltan asustados y deciden olvidar lo pasado.

Hasta que los padres de las chica le muestran una foto de ambos acurrucados durmiendo.

El rojo no abandona sus rostros.

.

Allan comienza a fantasear con besar a Marinette, más de una vez se encuentra perdido en sus labios e imaginando miles de escenarios para hacerlo. Lamentablemente ninguno de ellos sale con su amistad intacta, así que se resigna a no hacerlo.

Ojala fuera Adrien.

Besarla sería tan fácil.

.

Una broma de Kim termina con ambos encerrados en el armario del conserje, demasiado cerca para no tocarse y con sus rostros separados por unos milímetros. Allan decide que debe castrar a Kim cuando salga de ahí, lenta y dolorosamente, lamentando haberlo molestado con Alix hace unos días y sabiendo que esta es la venganza. No hay mucha luz en el lugar y sabe que Marinette también está nerviosa.

Quiere besarla.

Termina con su rostro en el hombro de la chica para no besarla a la boca.

—¡Allan!—chilla esta cuando la envuelve entre sus brazos por la cintura.

Esta tensa.

Lo que lo hace suspirar.

—¿Nerviosa?—no puede evitar preguntar divertido de la situación internamente.

Esta le da una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Tu no?—contrataca algo a la defensiva.

Eso le parece interesante, pero aprende a no tentar a su suerte. Sabe que Marinette tal vez no quiere tanto a Adrien como hace un año, pero sabe que no está enamorada de él o lo ve de otra manera.

—Siempre quise estar así—murmura dejándola confundida.

Segundos después es una amable Rose que abre la puerta del armario, ignora el rostro perplejo de Marinette, decidiendo que tal vez había pasado una raya y prefiere huir.

.

Marinette y Allan no hablan durante dos semanas.

Todos sus compañeros están confusos y apuestan sobre el apocalipsis, ya que esa debe ser la única razón por la que todo pasa.

.

Alan piensa durante un mes sobre los pro y contra de sus decisiones, pero cuando ve como poco a poco su amistad con Marinette se va por el trasero de tarzan, piensa que hacer algo más no puede empeorarlo todo. Así que espera a la chica en el parque en la tarde, viéndola algo ojerosa como su propia persona, probablemente algo cansada de todo ese loco mes. Pero antes de que diga algo, ya que sabe que siempre dice algo, manda todo a la mierda y le roba el beso que ha estado fantaseando durante un año.

Lleno de desesperación, anhelo, furia, felicidad y muchas más emociones que no puede identificar. Quiere dejarla sin aire, que no recuerde nada, ni su nombre, que solo recuerde el suyo, como está siempre hace con su sola presencia con él.

Se separan algo agitados.

Esta con mirada incrédula.

Él lamiendo su labio inferior.

—¿Chocolate?—cuestiona él divertido.

Entonces Marinette chilla antes de que él vuelva a besarla emocionado.

No lo abofeteo.

Entonces no puede ser tan malo.

Pero cuando siente que esta tímidamente le regresa el beso, se siente en el paraíso. Tanto que cuando se separa y ve una cabeza roja salir del bolso de Marinette, todo a su alrededor deja de girar, viendo ahora asustado a la chica que comienza a tartamudear sobre besos, Ladybug, amigos, no amigos, novios y otras cosas como suele hacerlo, o solía hacerlo con Adrien.

Ese día se da cuenta que su mejor amiga es Ladybug.

Y él termia desmayado.

Ya saben, solo una típica historia de amor adolecente.

 **Fin**

 _Allan seria grrrr._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
